Mine
by Pandasick
Summary: No llores, Inglaterra. Él no merece tus lágrimas... Mírame, yo estoy aquí para ti. No dejaré que nada te pase. No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Nunca lo olvides... Tú, eres mío.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. (Algún día futuro esposo... Algún día)

**Pairing: **CanUk, MapleTea, Canadá/Inglaterra

**Advertencias: **Comienzo a pensar que Mattie es yandere en serio. Me pondré a leer entre líneas el manga(?). Si no les gusta un Inglaterra emocionalmente inestable no lean... Creo.

_Pues de nuevo yo con el poco valorado CanUk... sí, Canadá va primero. Sí, el si puede hacerlo ¬¬_

_Aunque, creo que esto necesita un arreglo urgente. Lo dejo a su opinión._

_Espero les guste. Lean~_

_..._

_..._

* * *

**MINE**

Podía escucharlo sollozar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pegó la mejilla a la fría madera barnizada, cerrando los ojos, deseando abrazar al desgraciado hombre del otro lado.

La imagen que se proyecto en sus párpados cerrados lo hizo suspirar ansioso.

Lo sabía en el piso, cubierto de barro y sangre seca, su cabeza agachada, abrazando sus rodillas, tembloroso a causa del llanto. Su cabello enmarañado, húmedo y sucio rozando su rostro.

_Su rostro._

Crispado en una expresión de dolor. Ojos verdes vidriosos. Lágrimas surcando esas pálidas mejillas dejando un rastro oscuro a causa del lodo seco pegado en la piel. Esas cejas fruncidas por el dolor. Los labios entreabiertos dejando salir sollozos mezclados con aire caliente.

Acarició la superficie de madera con las manos temblándole, anhelantes.

_Él se marchó buscando su libertad._

Un vano y egoísta deseo, pensó, comparándolo con lo que tenía quedándose en ese lugar.

_Estúpido ególatra. Nadie te necesita aquí._

Tragó grueso y jadeó pesadamente apoyándose con las manos al marco de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes e inquietos.

_Yo aún estoy junto a ti._

Sólo tú y yo…—susurró con una sonrisa. Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos, humedeciéndolos.

_Nunca te abandonaré._

Sonrió y acomodó un poco su maltrecho uniforme de batalla. Antes de abrir con suavidad la puerta de la habitación.

_Inglaterra._

Sus ojos se encontraron con las esmeraldas que lo observaron alarmados ante la repentina intromisión.

Inglaterra llevo las manos a sus costados, apoyándolas en el piso en forma de puños. Frunció las cejas con enojo mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, intentando acallar los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Su cuerpo tembló por el esfuerzo.

Canadá…—el americano observó con detalle el temblor en el labio inferior del inglés—…Se ha ido…—su voz se quebró y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos rompió a llorar nuevamente.

El americano avanzó con grandes zancadas hasta su adorado tutor. Se arrodilló quedando en medio de las piernas flexionadas del europeo.

Inglaterra…—enmarcó el rostro del europeo con sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos—… No llores, por favor…—rozó los pómulos con delicadeza, secando las lágrimas que se resistían a dejar de caer—… No llores. El no lo merece…—se acercó lentamente pasando sus brazos por los delgados hombros, estrechándolo en un abrazo.

¿Por qué?—se apegó al pecho del joven, aferrándose a este—… Pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre…—agregó amargamente. Jadeó levantando el rostro bruscamente, encarando al canadiense que lo observaba fijamente. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban hermosos gracias a las sombras rojas alrededor de estos—… Tú no me abandonarás, ¿verdad?—se aferró con torpeza a la tela roja del maltrecho uniforme de Canadá mientras lo observaba con desesperación.

El americano sonrió con dulzura antes de abrazar nuevamente al rubio. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Suspiró atrayéndolo aún más hacia él.

Nunca te abandonaré, Inglaterra…—susurró con suavidad en el oído del inglés—… Estaré contigo siempre…—con la punta de su nariz acarició la mejilla caliente de su tutor—… Porque tú eres mío…—exhaló contra su piel antes de besarla con suavidad.

Ca…—jadeó al sentir los labios del chico contra su cuello. Entrecerró sus ojos aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de este—... Detente…—una desganada súplica salió de sus labios. El americano se volvió a encararlo.

I'm with you, England…—susurró juntando sus rostros lentamente—… I will never let you alone…—concluyó antes de besar castamente la boca del mayor.

Se separó poco a poco dejando tiernos mimos en sus labios, quedando a centímetros de distancia. Sonrió y acarició la sonrojada mejilla del europeo que frunció levemente las cejas, confundido.

—Te amo…—susurró y besó su frente sin dejarle oportunidad a preguntar—… Haré que me ames más de lo que lo amas a él…—aseguró enmarcando el rostro del inglés que después de unos instantes cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. _Dejándose llevar. _

Se lanzó de nuevo contra la boca de Inglaterra, esta vez devorándola con ansias, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Dándole a entender muchas cosas.

_Ocultándole muchas más._

_Yo estoy contigo._

Help me, please…—se aferró suplicante a los hombros del joven que besaba ansioso la sensible piel de su cuello—…Don't leave me…—Canadá lo besó de nuevo, atrayéndolo bruscamente por la nuca.

Lo ayudaría. Y así su amado Inglaterra lo amaría como siempre deseó.

I'm with you…—jadeó entre el beso, antes de introducir su lengua en la boca del europeo que suspiró rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

_I will never let you go anywhere…_

…_England…_

…_You are mine._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Me encaaaanta esta pareja... Tiene tanto potencial... Aunque yo no sepa mostrarlo -llora-_

_Creo que me quedó muy simplón :(_

_Aún así me gustaría leer su opinión, si es que merezco una :)_

_Por cierto! Gracias por los reviews y favoritos a "Say my name" :)... Estoy trabajando en una continuación pero no me convence del todo e.e. Así que... mejor olvídenlo -risa nerviosa-_

_En fin... Gracias por leer!_

_Saludos!_


End file.
